Bloody Howl Pack RP
This page is for Bloody Howl Pack Roleplay only. Leave a line (Four -'s) after each post Rain crept into Bloody Howl Pack's territory, her pack getting ready for battle. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint sniffed the air. "Crash, get the wolves ready," murmured the alpha to his beta. "The Drifting Feather Pack is almost at our camp." The beta nodded and dashed away. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain flattened her ears, aware that her scent was flooding the place. "Split up," she whispered, and her wolves did, surrounding the camp. Rain glanced down at the cliff beside her, and watched the ocean's waves crash against the rocks below. I hope I don't fall in that.. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Attack!" howled Flint. The male wolf jumped off a rock and pounced on Rain. "Surprised?" he asked coldly. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain smirked and easily slid out of his grip. "Not as surprised as you seem to be," she responded. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint faced the she-wolf and clawed her face. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain leapt over Flint's head, and landed hard on his back, forcing him to fall down. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint clung onto a branch. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain pulled hard on his hind leg, and accidentally shoved him off the side of the cliff. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint grunted. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain gasped and quickley grabbed his scruff, holding him in mid air. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint looked at Rain. "You can put me down now," he mumbled. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain pulled him onto land, and let go of his scruff. She sat down, panting. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," said Flint. "You saved my life." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain nodded, lost for words. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint glanced at the battle. "We better get back to the battle," he said akwardly. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain nodded, glancing at her paws, before getting up and walking over to the battle, biting an enemy wolf's tail, sending them running. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint clawed at a she-wolf, sending it running away. But somehow, his heart wasn't into the battle anymore. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 00:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hissed? xD) Rain awkwardly walked around the battle scene, occasionally attacking an enemy here or there, but didn't feel like it anymore. Rainy I'm Awesome. 00:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD) Flint finally faced Rain again. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 00:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She's gonna defy love for awhile. xD) Rain glanced at him. "What now?' she whispered, her ears flattened. Rainy I'm Awesome. 00:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Of course! While Flint is going crazy in his mind. XD) Flint opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 01:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (xD) Rain narrowed her eyes. Rainy I'm Awesome. 01:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint stared at the she-wolf then turned away. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 01:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain shrugged, and turned to walk away, when she noticed a paw fromher pack staring at her in shock. Rain blinked, turnig around, and launched herself onto Flint's back, knocking him to the ground. Rainy I'm Awesome. 01:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint growled. He pushed Rain away and clawed her back. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 01:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain growled and turnied, raking her claws along his belly, and nipping at his ears. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- A puddle of blood spilled onto the ground. Flash laid there, with glazing eyes. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain stood up. "Drifting Feather pack! We have victory!" she howled, racing back to camp with the rest of her pack following closely. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crash glanced at Flint and gasped. "Flint!" he said, racing up to the alpha. The brown wolf was growing weaker, as blood dripped onto the ground. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain returned to her camp, glad she had won the battle, but couldn't help a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- MEANWHILE Flint's eyes were already closed. "Get back," snapped Hawk to Crash. "I need to examine him." The healer started to chew some herbs and then smeared it on Flint's belly. "Move him to my den," ordered Hawk. Crash nodded and dragged Flint to Hawk's den. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 08:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain, meanwhile, snuck out of camp and began to head to Flint's territory. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint groaned softly as Crash layed him down. "He'll be fine now," said Hawk. "The rest of you go to sleep. I'll keep watch for any other attacks." The whole pack nodded and went back to their dens, while Hawk went outside of camp. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain stopped at the edge of the border. Should I? Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint continued to sleep, too tired to wake up. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) --- Rain sat down by a tree, unsure. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have nothing to say.......Continue with Rain please, Rainy.) ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (GAH Have the healer show up at the border, and we'll take it from there) Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawk sniffed the air and bristled when he scented a Drifting Feather Pack cat. He ran to to the border, and spotted a white wolf. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain still sat there, unaware of Hawk. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You!" said Hawk. "Aren't you the Drifiting Feather Pack alpha?" ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain jumped and nodded. "You're that Healer... I need to talk to Flint. Alpha-to-Alpha. Take me to your camp," she said determindly. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawk hesitated. "Fine," he said, "Follow me." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain nodded and followed Hawk. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here we are," said Hawk. "I'll leave you two along now." The healer walked away and went back to his post. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain nodded, and walked over to Flint. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint was still asleep. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain lifted a paw and set it on his side, shaking him softly. "Wake up." Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint groaned and lifted his head. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain sat down, and tilted her head to the side. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Rain?" asked Flint, suddenly awake. "What are you doing here?" ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing in particular," she lied. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint gazed at the she-wolf and then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say," he murmured. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain shifted her paws awkwardly. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- After a moment, Flint asked, "So what are you doing here?" ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Just to see if you were still alive." Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I am alive," said Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain nodded. "I can see that." Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Anything else?" asked Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain nodded slowly, still unsure of why she came. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint rolled eye his eyes. "Rain, I know something is bothering you. What is it?" ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing," she insisted. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Tell me!" he insisted. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No," she mumbled. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes!" said Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain glanced away. "No." Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "TELL ME!" barked Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC)- --- Rain turning swiftly and narrowed her eyes. "No." she growled. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can we just get on with it? xD) "Why?" challenged Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Fiiine... But's she's still gonna resist. >:3) "It was earlier. Nothing," she barked. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (Yay!) ---- "TELL ME!" barked Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "IT WAS NOTHING!" shouted Rain, flattened her ears. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WAS NOT!" snapped Flint. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain glared at him, turned around, and started to leave the cave. (Get her, Flint! xD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (:P) Flint got up and followed Rain. "Wait!" he cried. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (:P) Rain flattened her ears and kept walking. (TACKLE HER! XD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Good idea!) Flint launched himself on the white wolf. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD) Rain yelped and rolled onto her back, glaring up at Flint. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Tell me," he growled. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain shook her head defiantly. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Tsk, tsk, tsk......MAKE RAIN TELL FLINT.) Flint growled. "I won't let you go until you tell me." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (In a minute) Rain glared, smirked, and shook her head again. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint rolled his eyes, annoyed. "TELL ME!" he howled. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain flattened her ears, and shook her head again. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Man, this is getting annoying.....:P) Flint growled. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know... :P) Rain growled softly, her ears flat against her head and eyes narrowed. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flint gazed hard at Rain. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rain glared hard back, her temper boiling. Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "TELL ME!" barked Flint. (This time, make Rain tell Flint. This is getting SUPER annoying, no offense.) ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:RP page